


Photograph

by punkangelsdream



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A little bit of Oliver/Mama Smoak bonding, F/M, Gothic Felicity - Past, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkangelsdream/pseuds/punkangelsdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver cannot figure out what Felicity ever saw in the psycho. But Mama Smoak has a way to shine some light on her daughter's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr, and this is what came out. I wanted to get this written before tomorrow's episode could influence anything. So, yay me!

Oliver just cannot picture it. Even after having a couple hours to process the information he has learned tonight, he still cannot imagine anything like it. He leans his head back against Felicity's couch, allowing his eyes to drift closed. A groan escapes his lips as his mind continues to race.

"You sound frustrated, Mr. Queen." A feminine voice that he was not expecting calls out to him, putting him on alert.

His eyes snap open to see a woman with big, blond hair and a bright blue dress standing in front of him. The way her head tilts to the side as she eyes him reminds him way too much of her daughter. He runs a hand over his face, too tired to put on his charming act. "You could say that, Mrs. Smoak."

Her eyes narrow on him, hands resting on her hips. "Well, you're acting as if you were the one who was just held hostage by a psycho ex."

Judging the way his cheeks are heating up, he is pretty sure that he is blushing at the reprimand. "Is Felicity okay?"

Donna lets out a sigh and settles down on the couch beside him. "She keeps telling me that she is fine, but I doubt it. I mean, not only did I choose the wrong moment to surprise her, but now she is having to deal with the darkness in her own past. Including her ex being a criminal."

"I just don't see it."

An eyebrow comes up. "See what?"

He shrugs, looking down at his hands. "I don't see how she fell for that Cooper bastard. It is just so difficult to picture in my head."

She chuckles at him. "You, of all people, should know how much five years can change a person." He tilts his head in acknowledgement. "Every one has a dark time in their lives, Oliver Queen. And even though she doesn't seem like the kind of person, my baby girl had hers five years ago. Cooper Seldon was a part of that." She pulls her purse up on her lap and begins to dig through it. "I actually think that I have some pictures in here...ah-ha!!"

Oliver turns toward her as she pulls out a couple of photographs. He had always wanted to know about the past of his girl, and this might be his only chance. "May I?"

"Here." She says, holding them out.

With one glance at the first picture, all of the different scenarios he had imagined about a college-aged Felicity get blown out of the water. He was expecting glasses, pink lipstick, and bright dresses. The girl staring back at him is nothing like that.

Her long hair is black, with purple highlights that nearly match the shade of her lipstick. Her eyes are hidden behind thick layers of black eyeliner, rather than her glasses. And she is clothed in nothing but black. Even the studded bracelets that he can see in the photo are black. She is leaning against a younger version of Cooper, who also happens to be decked out in black as well.

The second photograph nearly makes his heart beat out of his chest. This Felicity is still all Gothed out, but he can see his own Felicity shining through. He could recognize the half smirk that she wore. It was the same one that she wore when she was hacking for the team. The only difference is that her lips were the color of midnight rather than bubblegum. The corset dress hugged her figure, like every other dress he had ever seen her wear. And the purple on her striped tights remind him of the bright colors that she likes to wear so much now.

He cannot help but wish that he could have met this version of his girl Friday. She would have captured his heart just as thoroughly as she has now.

"That's some smile that you have there, Mr. Queen." His eyes snap back up to meet Donna's. "My girl has that kind of effect on people." She taps the photo. "Even at her darkest..."

He smiles, glancing back at the picture. "I can still see the light there." He whispers.

Footsteps echo through the apartment and Felicity walks into the living room. Her blond hair is pulled back in its normal ponytail. She looks at the two people sitting on her couch, eyes widening behind her glasses in panic. "Mom! What did you show Oliver?!"

She smirks up at her only child. "Just showing your friend here some pictures."

If possible, her eyes get even bigger. "Oh my God, what pictures?!" She goes to take them from Oliver, but he pulls them out of her reach. "Dammit, Oliver! Let me see those!"

Now it is his turn to grin at her. He starts shaking the photos at her. "I never really thought that Goth could be cute, but i am not all that surprised that you managed to pull it off."

Her face flushes as they start to laugh at her. She glares at them. "I hate you both." She growls before stomping off.

"At least it wasn't the mandatory naked bathtub picture!" Donna calls out after her.

"MOM!"


End file.
